


Maybe

by justjaeyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjaeyong/pseuds/justjaeyong
Summary: Maybe we should stop pretending, we both know we're hurting maybe it's time to go...





	Maybe

The door slammed shut and Taeyong was left alone, crying with his broken heart.

Taeyong doesn't know when exactly everything started falling apart. The apartment they shared that was once filled with warmth and love has now turned cold and dark. The bed that has witnessed every passion and desire has been left unoccupied. Jaehyun hasn't come home for days and Taeyong just doesn't have the strength to enter their room.

This wasn't supposed to happen. In the five years they've been together, Taeyong never imagined that this day would come. They've come a long way from that old college couple they used to be, sneaking in each other's dorms and having dates in the library. They got their own place now, the only thing missing is a ring around his finger and everything would be perfect. But he guess it's something he'll never have and something Jaehyun can never give.

Is it wrong for him to hope for a future for them both? Is it wrong for him to ask the younger an assurance that one day, one day they would take their relationship a step further? It's not like he's asking them to do it now, he just needs to know that Jaehyun actually has plans for them, but right now it seems like the younger doesn't.

They're growing old and their lives are moving forward. Everything is moving forward, except for their relationship that has been stagnant for a while now.

Taeyong wants to spend his life with someone he can call his husband. He wants to be able to say his vow to someone. He wants to know someone would stay for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, til death do they part. He wants to wake up beside a person he knows is his and his alone. To have someone he can share a last name with and he wants to do all those with Jaehyun.

But Jaehyun doesn't believe in marriage. Jaehyun who he's been with his whole life doesn't see the point in them getting married. _"Why do we even need to get married?"_ he remembers the younger asking him that night they had a fight. _"We've been living together under the same roof, we do everything that married couples do, what difference is there?"_

To say Taeyong wasn't hurt by the other's words would be a lie.

Honestly, Taeyong doesn't even know why he's staying with Jaehyun. It's not just about what the future holds for them, it's also about the drastic change in their relationship that has been obvious for months now. But the rift he's been trying to ignore can no longer be disregarded. By now he doesn't remember the last time he and Jaehyun ate a meal together. The last time they kissed, the last time they spoke, even the last time they touched he can't recall them all.

He and Jaehyun have different wants and have different priorities. It seems like they've finally reached the end of their path together, that it's now time to take separate ones.

So with tears in his eyes, Taeyong wrote his goodbye. He knows he's being a coward by leaving a letter but he knows he won't be able to do it face to face. He would break down in front of the younger and he'd rather not that happen.

The apartment is a witness to the love they once shared. It has a lot of beautiful memories of him and Jaehyun that Taeyong would treasure forever.

He remembers the day Jaehyun asked him to move in. It's only been a year but it feels like a lifetime ago...

 

_Taeyong decided to spend the weekend at Jaehyun's like he normally do. They were cuddling with the tv on in front of them. None was paying attention to whatever show was on for they were busy focusing on each other's lips and each other's taste. Taeyong was sitting on Jaehyun's lap, straddling his legs. The younger's hands were tightly gripping his waist while his arms were locked around Jaehyun's neck._

_"Move in with me," Jaehyun casually says. Taeyong pushes him a bit, he was caught off guard._

_"What?"_

_"I'm just thinking," Jaehyun says caressing every inch of Taeyong's face. "Half of my closet belongs to you, there are two toothbrushes in the bathroom and since you're here every weekend," he grabbed both of Taeyong's hands, laced their fingers together and continued, "live with me."_

_Three words Jaehyun uttered without hesitation. Three words that made Taeyong's heart race._

_Taeyong flashes Jaehyun a bright smile as he nods his head eagerly. "Yes!" he squealed sealing their lips together in a kiss._

 

Taeyong remembers the first week he moved in, both of them took a leave from work. Every second of every day were spent in bliss. He remembers how his heart would swell by having Jaehyun's face the last thing to see at night and first thing to wake up to. He remembers how they can't get their hands off each other, how they can't get enough of each other. The long nights full of love making and the next day spent lazily in bed watching various movies.

He remembers how easily they fell to a routine. On weekdays he would wake up early to prepare for the day, he would cook their breakfast just in time for Jaehyun to get himself ready. By the time he finishes, Taeyong would be done cooking as well and they would eat together, talk about their plans for the day, give each other a kiss before leaving for work. Taeyong would be the first one to come home, he would cook dinner and when Jaehyun gets back, dinner would be served.

On weekends it would be Jaehyun's turn to cook for them. Usually on Saturdays he would only be preparing breakfast and lunch since it's their date night and they would either eat out or order food from somewhere.

Living together wasn't that smooth nor easy. Arguments and small fights would arise every now and then.

 

_"Jesus Jaehyun how many times do I have to tell you to not leave your clothes on the flooor!" Taeyong nags as he picks up the younger's clothes that are scattered on the floor of their shared room._

_"I'm sorry hyung," Jaehyun whispers in his ear, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek as he wraps his arms around the elder's waist. "I won't do it again."_

_"You said that too the last time."_

_"I know, I know, but I swear this time I mean it. I won't do it again okay? Now stop frowning you're gonna get ugly if you continue doing that."_

_Taeyong playfully hits Jaehyun on the chest while the younger just laughs at him. "I was kidding hyung, you'll always be beautiful to me."_

 

_"Hyung I was watching that!" Jaehyun said irritatingly._

_"But my show is on!"_

_"It's the final episode at least let me finish it first before you switch the channel to your drama!"_

_Jaehyun scowls as he turns the channel back to what he was watching. Taeyong pouts as the younger ignores him for his stupid show. "Jaehyunnie," he said in a cute voice. He knows how weak Jaehyun is to his aegyo. Jaehyun turns to him still with a hard expression on his face. Taeyong shows him his puppy eyes, "do you love me still?" he asks in a soft tone._

_Jaehyun sighs pulling the elder in a hug. "Stop acting cute hyung, you know what that does to me."_

_"You didn't answer my question," Taeyong whines in his chest. Jaehyun looks him straight in the eyes and leans forward capturing his lips in a kiss. "Does that answer your question?"_

 

He hopes everything was that simple to solve. He hopes that they can fix whatever they have with just a kiss or by acting cute. But he knows the cuts they've made are deep that even when they heal the scars would be there.

If it was only possible to go back in time and avoid whatever lead them to this situation he would.

That first night they slept without facing each other, he would go back to that moment and make them stay up until they resolve their problem. That day Jaehyun walked out after a fight, he would run after him, make him stay, listen to what he wants to say rather than yell at him. That time he gave the younger a cold shoulder despite his pleas of forgiveness, he would accept them right away just because he knows Jaehyun's sincere.

This place is special but it's also the place that saw their downfall, memories he'd never want to go back to. A sad sigh left his lips as he gave their flat one last glimpse.

The moment Jaehyun stepped back in their apartment he knew something was wrong. He checked the kitchen first and there on the countertop he saw a paper folded in two with his name scribbled on it, a cold chill runs to his spine. He snatched the paper but didn't dare read it. He sprinted to their shared room only to find it empty. His legs were shaking as he walked towards the drawer chest, with trembling hands he pulled it open and took the small box that has been kept hidden.

 

Jaehyun's been sitting on the bed for hours, playing with the small round ring in his hand. It's such an expensive piece of jewelry but shame cause it's useless now that Taeyong's gone. He's been wanting to propose but never got to because of their constant fights. The letter the elder wrote is left crumpled on the floor. Jaehyun read it once then again and again, until he's finally convinced that Taeyong has left him.

He doesn't blame the the elder for leaving and to be honest, Jaehyun knows it's only a matter of time. He knows it was partly his fault. Maybe if he tried harder they wouldn't be in this position. Maybe if he acted differently, Taeyong would still be in his arms.

He can't help but think that maybe this is what they truly need, a time apart for them to find and heal theirselves. If they're meant to be, they will be. If fate wants to, maybe their paths will cross again and maybe one day he'll be able to give him the ring.

Maybe... someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by Maybe by Emeli Sande.
> 
> I don't really know what I wrote please forgive me (both for the story and grammatical errors). I guess I've been writing too much fluff so this happened. 
> 
> Anwyway I hope you guys liked it still. I'll be posting another fluff soon don't worry *winks* talk to me on twitter (if you want to) @justjaeyong! I promise I don't bite but I am in need of people to fangirl over Jaeyong with. 
> 
> That's it for now catch y'all later nuggets!
> 
> PS the break up wasnt bc of the marriage thing I just used it to show that they have different things they want in life and sometimes love is not enough.


End file.
